villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Jessica
Red Jessica is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is a swashbuckling pirate gal who nabs Captain Hook's attention and falls in love. She is a swashbuckling pirate gal living on her own private island in the Never Sea known as Crimson Isle. Unbeknownst to her, Captain Hook has a massive crush on her. She was voiced by Jane Kaczmarek. Role Red Jessica first appeared in "Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty". In this episode, she called for Captain Hook's presence, much to the lovestruck captain's delight. However, although Hook thought it would be romance centered, it was actually for Hook to watch over her kitten Roise. Red Jessica was about to sail the seas and her kitten is afraid of water, so Hook offered to cat-sit. When she returned, she was delighted to see that Hook has taken a liking to her kitten and decided to introduce him to her other "kitty", her tiger Sasha. Red Jessica reappeared in the episode "A Bad Case of the Barnacles!", where she inform Jake and his crew were to find the Zebra Rose which would cure Bucky's barnacles, Captain Hook also tries to impress her by beating the sea pups to the flower and presenting it to her. In the episode "Hooked!" Red Jessica joins Captain Hook on a treasure hunt for the Ruby Heart of hearts. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Ball", When Red Jessica organize a ball on Crimson Isle, Captain Hook must learn the pirate waltz. Red Jessica visits Pirate Island in the episode "The Lighthouse Diamond" to see the midnight sun flowers bloom. In the episode "Pirate Pals!" Captain Hook and Mr. Smee pay Red Jessica a visit on Crimson Isle much to Hook's surprise he and Smee are not the only pirates to pay Red Jessica a visit that sneaky plundering pirate Beatrice Le Beak has return and she has her eyes on Red Jessica's treasured art collection. In the episode "Hook's Playful Plant!" while Captain Hook and his crew prepare the Jolly Roger for Red Jessica visit. Hook accidentally goes overboard with the cologne Red Jessica gave him when he notice the wilted plant also enjoys cologne has spring back to life and is growing out of control. In the episode "Sandy and the Clams". Captain Hook's has a date with Red Jessica on Never Land. Jake and his crew try to rescue Sandy's singing clams friends who have been accidentally used as a decorative peace back, but Hook tries to stop them, thinking they want the pearl necklace he wants to give to Red Jessica. In the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" Jake and his crew discover that someone has stolen their Team Treasure Chest. While searching for the suspect on Pirate Island Jake and his crew discover a perfume bottle and a feather Izzy determined the culprit was a female pirate so the young pirate sail to Crimson Isle ask Red Jessica if she knew who took the Treasure Chest. Red Jessica identified the fragrance as French Forever flowers but couldn't recall the feather but knew it look familiar. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:Karma Houdini